


all those lover's lies (left you cold inside)

by arthurmorgan



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: Kimberly Hart was cheated on, yes by Ty Fleming, but who he cheated on her with was a whole different story. Her own best friend.





	all those lover's lies (left you cold inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback, this is my second post :)

Kimberly Hart was cheated on, yes by Ty Fleming, but who he cheated on her with was a whole different story. Her own best friend. 

Ever since the cheating occurred two years ago, Kimberly changed, she became distant and cold. She wasn't herself anymore. Kim felt as if she couldn't trust anyone but her family. She sat alone at lunch, and she didn't speak to anyone.

It was as if she went from the top of the social hierarchy right down to the bottom. But the thing is, she didn't care. 

No one knew what was wrong with her, if Amanda or Katherine tried to speak to her she would stay silent and shrug them off. Even teachers stopped calling on her. 

She would talk to her family members though, those were the only people she cared about. They knew Kim was depressed, they tried to get her to see a therapist but Kim wouldn't budge. She didn't want to talk about her problems, she'd rather suffer in silence and move on with her life.

That is until a certain new girl sat besides her during biology. Kimberly thought the Latina was breathtaking. She didn't talk to her but she would admire her. The way she bit her lucky yellow pen in thought. Or the way her knee shook out of nervousness when the teacher called on random students.

Kimberly admired the new girl.

-

Trini Gomez was yet again transferred to a different town and school. This time, a small town called Angel Grove. 

Her father was a military man, wherever he went, they would go along with him.

Trini hated it. The first school she went to she made a few friends, good friends. But the pain she felt when her friends were quickly taken from her never left her side. Since then, she vowed to never make a single friend. She knew she would move again sooner or later. 

But then she ran into a crazy Asian boy. 

"Who are you?" The boy asked jumping down from the roof of the train building. 

"Trini" 

"The names Zack. I've never seen you around before" he says taking a sip of his coke. 

"I'm new" she says quietly.

"Ah I see, new girl huh? You go to Angel Grove?"

Trini shakes her head. "It sucks there" Zack says with a shrug. 

-

Since that day, Zack actually started going to school. Mainly for his new friend, Trini. 

Trini started to get attached, she didn't want too. But she hasn't made friends in a long time. It felt new and exciting. 

-

A month later,   
Kimberly went down to the mines, a safe haven, somewhere she could clear her head and take a dip in the water. 

But before she got in, she heard an explosion. 

"What the fuck" 

She runs towards the sound and sees three others run towards the dark skinned boy. 

"You can't come here blowing stuff up!" An Asian boy shouts. 

Jason Scott, the former school quarterback, gets in front of Billy protectively. 

"Back off buddy" 

"Look who's here!" Billy claps excitedly staring at the ex cheerleader. 

"Kimberly 'Mute' Hart" The Asian boy smirks and Kim glares at him. 

"What the hell are you guys doing? Are you looking to get busted or something?!" 

Everyone turns their heads to see Trini Gomez standing on top of the rocky cliff. 

Zack and Jason continue to argue when Billy looks at the cliff. 

"Guys-"

There's a shake in Billy's voice as he feels the cliff vibrate. 

"Everyone run!" Kim shouts as she realizes what is about to happen. 

The rocks break and the Latina tumbles down hitting her head hard as everyone else scatters and runs. 

Kim coughs and stands up slowly looking around for the short girl. 

"Are you okay?" Kim spots Trini and runs towards her. 

"Wow" Billy stands up and stares at the weird wall of some type of glassy rock. 

"Kimberly Hart speaks huh?" Trini rubs her head in pain but still manages to crack a smile. 

Kim smiles back and helps the shorter girl up. 

"Guys! Look at this!" Zack takes a pic axe and starts hitting the rock. Five glowing coins fall to the ground and they all pick up one. 

Kim picks up the pink.

Trini picks up the yellow.

Zack picks up the black.

Billy picks up the blue.

And Jason picks up the red.

-

Ever since that night, everything changed, for the better. 

Kimberly started opening up to the rest of the rangers. Trini did too. 

They defeated the evil green ranger Rita and the whole town knew that the Power Rangers saved their lives. It was nice and Kim loved it. Her cold exterior started to melt, she was becoming herself again. She actually raised her hand in class and even sat with the gang at lunch.

Trini was surprised when she got a call from her dad telling them that the family would be here in Angel Grove for the rest of her high school years. She was happy. She was even more happy that she had time to get to know the pink ranger more.

-

It was at a sleepover when Trini noticed the first time. Zack had told Trini that Kim liked her but she didn't believe him.

Trini and Kimberly were watching a movie, a romantic one to be exact. 

Kim couldn't help but admire the Latina like she always did. 

But this time she got caught. Trini looked at her and their eyes locked.

"You okay Kim?" Trini asked in concern.

"Yeah just thinking" Kim spoke, hoping Trini didn't notice the tint of pink spreading across her cheeks. Thankfully it was dark in there.

Trini thought it was a little odd, wasn't Kim straight? She ignored her thoughts and continued to watch the movie with Kimberly. But this wasn't the last time Trini caught Kim staring.

-

The second time was in Biology. 

Trini was biting the bottom of her yellow pen, she was thinking about this stupid biology question.

Kim barely did her work, she was too busy staring at the olive skinned girl. 

Trini turned to look at Kim in need of help when their eyes locked. The same expression Kim had when they were watching that romantic movie the other night. 

Kim couldn't hide her blush this time though, the biology room was lit up and it wasn't dark out at all. 

Trini smirked to herself, "like what you see princess?" 

Kim blushed even more. 

"Maybe" Kim flirted back. 

Trini smiled to herself and continued to do her work. 

-

The third time it wasn't the staring part that caught Trini's attention. 

It was the over-protectiveness during their training at the pit. Jason wanted them to practice without armor for today. 

Zack bent Trini's arm back maybe, a little too much.

Trini yelped in pain. Kim grew angry, the sudden flash of pink becoming evident. She tackled Zack to the ground and punched him hard in the face. His nose started to bleed.

"Woah! Kim!" Jason grabbed Kim and took her off of Zack. Everyone stared at Kim in shock. "You morphed" Billy says. Kimberly looks down at her hands and body to see her pink armor.

Her armor went back down and she looked at the rest of the rangers. "You hurt Trini!" She yells angrily pointing a finger at Zack, "I'm sorry okay! It was an accident!" Zack shouts back wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve.

"Kim please I'm okay!" Trini stands on her tippy toes and cups Kim's cheeks, the yellow ranger looks into the pink rangers bright brown eyes. "I'm fine" Trini says quietly. 

Kim hugs Trini tightly, her chin resting on top of Trini's head. 

"So she calms down when Trini talks to her huh?" Zack teases. Kim blushes again and Trini smiles to herself. 

Maybe Zack was right. Maybe Kimberly Hart does like me, Trini thought to herself.

-

The fourth time was different, very different.

It was during a sleepover.

Kim had fallen asleep first after a long night of watching horror movies. 

"Trini-" she heard Kim say. 

Trini lifted her head up from the pillow. "Kim?"

Kim was asleep. 

"I love you Trini" Kim mumbled. 

She was talking in her sleep!

Trini smiled to herself once again. She stared at the tall sleeping girl in front of her. Kim was beautiful. 

She looked at the Indian girls plump lips, Trini thought to herself 'I shouldn't'. She was so tempted to kiss the girl. She slowly started to lean in but pulled back. 'No Trini No' but it was like Kim's lips were a magnet and Trini was the metal. The short girl slowly leaned in. Their lips touch and Trini quickly pulls back when Kimberly goes wide eyed. 

Trini jumps off the bed, tumbling down to the ground in the process. 

"Trini!" Kim shouts.

"Are you okay?" 

"Uh no" Trini stays on the ground, not daring to move a muscle. She couldn't look at the girl.   
Trini was embarrassed. What if Zack was wrong?

"Trini I know you know" 

Trini lifted her head up slowly staring at Kim sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Know what?" Trini asked. 

"Know that I- I- like you" Kim stuttered. 

Trini went wide eyed. "Zack wasn't joking!" She shouted happily, clapping her hands excitedly, a habit most of the rangers had picked up from Billy. 

She looked at the blushing Kim in front of her and lunged at her. Their lips smash together and Kim grabs Trini's neck pulling her in closer. They both pull away after a few minutes, and smile. 

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that" Kim says with a smile as Trini leans into kiss her again.


End file.
